Heredera
by nyanko1827
Summary: Después que dos de sus cuatro hermanos muriésen, Konatsu ha sido obligada a mudarse a Namimori junto con su Tutor en Casa por órden de su padre. Mientras van pasando los días en Namimori, Konatsu descubre el porqué de muchas incógnitas de su pasado.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **Después que dos de sus cuatro hermanos muriésen, Konatsu ha sido obligada a mudarse a Namimori junto con su Tutor en Casa por órden de su padre. Mientras van pasando los días en Namimori, Konatsu descubre el porqué de muchas incógnitas de su pasado.

**Palabras: **680

* * *

**Heredera**

**Prólogo.**

_¡Por supuesto! Sería fantástico._

* * *

_14 de Octubre de 1990, Hospital de Namimori 1:00 a.m._

En una de las habitaciones del hospital se oían los gritos que daba una mujer que estaba de parto, maldiciendo a su marido y deseando que fuera él quien pasase por todo el dolor y trabajo mientras dicho hombre estaba a su lado intentando calmarla y dándole ánimos. Asegurándole que ya le faltaba menos.

La doctora acababa de anunciar que ya tenía la cabeza del bebé e instaba a la mujer para que no dejara de empujar, finalmente, después de haber estado en el hospital durante 48 horas, la doctora estaba entregándole a la feliz pareja el bebé recién nacido.

—Es un niño —fue lo único que dijo la doctora antes de entregarlo.

La pareja observaba a su pequeño haz de luz con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros, felicidad y cansancio en el caso de la mujer.

—Tsunayoshi —dijo el hombre mirando a su mujer—. Su nombre será Tsunayoshi.

Ella, sin fuerzas para responder, sólo asintió con la cabeza feliz de haber aumentado su familia.

…

Nana estaba con su marido re-decorando la habitación, ya que en un principio el obstetra les había dicho que tendrían una niña y, en realidad, su pequeño y travieso bebé ya había ejercido su primera travesura al esconder a su amiguito para que confundieran el sexo. Ella estaba encantadísima, eso sólo les demostraba que su queridísimo bebé sería un niño difícil y muy despierto si ya hacía de las suyas en el útero.

—Menos mal que tu jefe te ha dado fiesta —comentó Nana con una sonrisa mientras recogía las mantas rosas y las sustituía por unas de color verde bosque con zorros estampados.

—Entiende que es tener un hijo recién nacido, y sabe que tu sola no podrás con todo —Iemitsu había entrado en la habitación de su hijo, con éste en brazos, y lo envolvió con la nueva manta antes de ponerlo en la cuna—. En cuanto Tsunayoshi sea mayor me gustaría presentárselo.

—¡Por supuesto! Sería fantástico —Nana observó la habitación recién decorada con su hijo en la cuna y sonrió satisfecha.

Ambos tuvieron suerte, su niño no era muy escandaloso, es más habían pasado tres horas —tiempo en el que habían estado ocupados terminando de tirar los muebles que no necesitaban— y Tsunayoshi no había emitido ningún ruido. Preocupado por si le había tapado de forma en que la manta ahogaba sus gritos, Iemitsu subió escaleras arriba y entró en la habitación de su bebé.

Y fue entonces que la explosión se produjo.

La habitación de Tsunayoshi estalló en llamas, con el pequeño dentro y llorando por atención.

Nana subió rápido al escuchar el ruido y vio como su marido se adentraba en las llamas para rescatar a su hijo, sin perder un ápice de tiempo, Nana bajó al teléfono para llamar a los bomberos pero se detuvo al escuchar un disparo. Asustada y temerosa, Nana se volteó y escuchó como un ruido sordo golpeaba el suelo del piso de arriba.

—¿_Anata_? —llamó con voz temblorosa, dejando caer el teléfono marcado con el número de emergencia.

—_¿Hola? ¿Sucede algo? _

La voz de la operadora quedó en un segundo plano cuando Nana vio a un hombre con un revolver en la mano y lanzando a su marido en dirección a ella. Con un grito ahogado, Nana se arrodilló junto a Iemitsu, quien intentaba levantarse para poder proteger a su esposa. El hombre elevó el revolver y apuntó a la cabeza de Iemitsu, paralizado y maldiciendo en italiano, el Jefe de CEDEF apartó a su mujer de un empujón y le gritó que huyera.

El aventón que le dio su marido hizo que Nana se levantara y diera media vuelta para irse pero se acordó de que su hijo seguía en la habitación en llamas. Viendo lo que su mujer iba a hacer, Iemitsu le gritó que ya estaba muerto, que era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido al incendio. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Nana salió de la casa corriendo, aprovechando los pocos segundos que su marido le había dado.

* * *

**N/A: **Diría que de todos mis prólogos es el más corto…. Bueno, esto lo hago porque…. Porque…. Bueno, no hay excusa plausible, simplemente es una forma de descargar tensión y estrés, así que las actualizaciones no serán regulares. Diría que para final de julio, principios agosto ya podría volver a mis otras historias (por lo del pendrive), aunque me gustaría poder actualizar un capítulo de cada uno para el 28 de julio…. Bueno, ya se verá.

Nos leemos~


End file.
